When Life Changes
by I'm kinda drunk
Summary: A troll captures a Night elf in Warsong Gulch. That's all I'm saying, read if you want to know more.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Wee, here we go again another story that will probably never be finished! Read and review if you like it though._

**Blizzard owns Warcraft, not me.**

**o.o**

"KILL IT!"

Those were the two words Sarriah Nightprayer had learned in orcish very quickly, ever since she had been posted to tactical grounds of Ashenvale commonly known as Warsong Gulch. Her panting was jagged as she cut and dodged her way through the thick forest of Ashenvale that had not been meted with the hungry iron saws of the savage Horde.

The night elf woman's steps were flagged with fatigue as she kept stumbling over her torn white robe that marked her as a priestess of Elune. Blood and dirt caked its tattered fringes telling of many days out on patrol. Thorns scrapped across her purple flesh as she ran blindly into the woods deeper from her regiment.

She had been told signing up for battle in Ashenvale would be dangerous especially for her, a priestess of the Elune who called upon the radiance of her deity to heal would be met with even greater ferocity than the others she fought beside. Oh but at the time she had been so confident in her abilities and her favor with Elune. Claiming she could tackle whatever the Horde threw, all the while safe and sound in the holy ivory temple of Elune, never in want, never in fear under the watchful eye of her deity. What were a few mongrel Horde compared to one of Elune's devoted?

How wrong she had been, now they swarmed across the field driving the Alliance back as they sought to claim the treasures of the elven outpost. Even now as she ran deeper into the woods away from the carnage she could hear the cries for mending before ending in a horrid scream of death or dismemberment. That however was the least of her worries. Three Horde, a hunter, a warrior, and a paladin, had spotted her mid field and had come running for her. They knew she was priestess by how proudly and foolishly she wore her most bright powerful robes so outspoken in the shaded glade in which death lived constantly.

Even with her mad dash to get away she could hear them running up behind her, gaining ground, always gaining ground. Her mind was in a panicked whirl as she charged ever onward. She heard the deadly twang of a bow and cried out a prayer of protection. Light encircled her just as the arrow made its mark. Sarriah grunted in pain as the arrow dug into her shoulder blade but dropped aside as if she had been coated in light rubber. It was nothing serious; Sarriah thanked Elune for that quickly as she dashed onward. Almost immediately she cried in pain as she felt hot venom of poison begin to shoot through her veins. By the burning hot wave that crashed through her body she knew it to be widow's venom, a deadly concoction that minimized her concentration to channel Elune's gift.

The pain searing through her, mind lost to panic, constantly stumbling upon her dress, and yet she was still taken by surprise when she felt herself flying forward, arms flaying wildly before hitting the ground in a painful heap. She was dead, there was nothing else to it, they would catch up to her by now, and yet still the want of escaped thrilled through her body burning hotter than the poison.

A roar pierced the air as Sarriah managed to turn around. To her horror a giant midnight Black Panther was leaping directly at her. 600 pounds of sleek muscle flew through the air, pristine snow white claws bared as well as yellowing fangs, his eyes only small charcoal dots. On instinct Sarriah pushed her legs up as the panther was descending using her adrenaline and his momentum to propel the large feline over her. The panther went soaring but easily landed upon his paws blocking her from moving deeper into the forest.

Sarriah cried out in agony as she felt as if both her ankles had been broken by such a desperate move. They were severely hurt but nothing one powerful spell couldn't mend. Stretching out a hand, she began gasping the words to a powerful healing spell when she felt as if the words had been dragged away from her mouth. The paladin came into view, just finishing the words to a rebuke spell. He flashed a nasty smirk as he stood by evilly revealing in her panic. Plate of gold donned his entire body, and a sword resting carelessly in his hand looked like it had seen the inside of many Alliance bodies.

As he watched her, the hunter, who was an orc trotted up. His face was creased into a tusky grin as he stopped to catch his breath. The two spoke a couple words to one another in orcish before running toward her.

Sarriah knew she only had one chance as she let the two near her. It was this or truly death would claim her. As they got close enough to touch she threw her head back screaming out a powerful spell. The Psychic Scream rent the air like a war horn, affecting the three foe. Sarriah watched in satisfaction as the enemies eyes widened, they trembled in fear as they screamed in abject terror. Wasting no time, the priestess leapt up even though her ankles screamed in agony and began to run. A little further and the foe would never catch her, a little further and she could crawl back home safe into the temple of Elune, tending to sick in the city and listening to the wisdom of Tyrande.

Yes, she probably would have made it, had it not been for the warrior. She never saw the troll coming until she was flat on the ground staring into the green eyes of the warrior. A calloused three fingered hand grabbed her by her shoulders and lifted her up with ease. All Sarriah could do was struggled vainly as the troll slung her across his shoulder and began swaggering victoriously back to his compatriots.

OoO

"Look what ole Sa'jan caught!" The warrior cried victoriously as he touted his struggling cargo back to his two companions.

The troll came into view holding the woman over his broad shoulder. He dropped her on the leaf strewn earth unceremoniously before the hunter and paladin so that they three effectively surrounded her.

With a word the orc ordered his pet to stay focused on the elf should she try to cast a spell. The beast nodded once before setting into a pouncing position his hackles raised and fangs menacingly bared before the priestess.

"So who gets her?" Larion asked. The paladin sheathed his sword wiping his plated hand against his Horde tabard.

The orc poked a finger into his chest growling at the two. "I shot her first."

"I stopped her from healing." Larion protested, his green eyes glaring angrily.

"But I was da one who stopped ha. If it won't fo me she would ah been long gone into da forest." Sa'jan argued heatedly.

The three looked as if they were to come to blows when the troll stopped suddenly. He smiled cunningly at the two nodding once. "I know da best way to solve dis."

OoO

Sarriah couldn't believe it as she watched the three males. As she had been dragged back by the troll she had expected torture or even rape. Not to say those things couldn't happen but she was curious to what they were doing. Watching the three, she saw them each produce a die from their bags. Were they betting on her? After each checked the three die to make sure of no treachery they threw them not far from her. She couldn't see the number of pips but she knew by the black curses by the hunter and paladin, and loud cheering from the warrior the troll had one.

OoO

Sa'jan turned to the night elf as the paladin and hunter stalked off angrily of being rolled out of their prize. The troll sat on the balls of his feet as he squatted in from of her. Removing his blood splattered plat helm a tangle of long red hair tumble out wet with sweat. A three fingered hand ruffled his hair before he sighed. "You is mine now, lil elfie." He chuckled before reaching out a hand to touch her.

Sarriah attempted to back away but he was too swift and he grabbed her by her flowing green hair. After being picked up by her hair Sarriah found herself back over the troll's shoulders in mere seconds. Wordlessly he straightened his hunched over figure and began walking back to the Horde encampment with his prize.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn was the bleakest it had ever been for Sarriah Nightprayer, for dawn revealed the Alliance banner, tattered and dirtied with mud mingled blood planted mockingly in the middle of the Horde encampment proclaiming the Horde's victory in the Gulch. Cooking fires blazed from smoldering embers as the fighters, both who had stayed and those who had just come back victorious, sought to get their breakfast's ready and ward off the Ashenvale chill dawn brought. The bright red and oranges of the fires were a stark contrast to the dull black, blue, and purples of the sacred land the intruders resided in.

The troll who still touted Sarriah on his broad shoulders seemed to swagger nonchalantly into camp with his prize as if attempting to flaunt her for the rest of his comrades to see. And it worked; Sarriah saw many heads turn their way, some visibly showing signs of jealousy while others seemed to commend the troll with a smile and a nod. Occasionally a lewd gesture would be thrown her way or even a catcall some where far in the camp. A deep crimson blush sprung to Sarriah's cheeks as she endured the humiliating entrance through the Horde encampment as a war prize for the troll. She could only imagine what they were saying about her, and implications those looks and gestures had.

OoO

"Well look at Sa'jan, he's wrangled himself a Night Elf. From the gulch no less!" One fighter yelled.

"Going to have a little fun with your prize, Sa'jan?" Another champion asked before flashing the warrior a quick salute with his fork and then continued eating.

"A pretty one to. You trying to make us jealous?" Cried yet another, his tone visibly laced with envy.

As more calls came they seemed to bolster the troll with pride as he strode slowly through the camp. He straightened his hunched form, chest puffed proudly, as he sauntered along with his captive. He wanted everyone to see that he had managed to get an elf; a rare prize considering most would have died fighting or found a way to take their own lives rather than be a prize for the enemy. As he neared the far edge of camp where his tent was stationed, the calls became more to the likes of 'sharing and getting a better look at her.' Turning back to face the encampment he placed a hand to his mouth, straightening his hunched back, and yelling out good naturedly. "She be mine, I ain't sharing her wit nobodeh. Until I get bord a'corse!"

The statement was met with much hilarity and a slight shiver from the elf slung across his shoulder as if she could understand his proclamation. Chuckling he slipped into the tent as the elf's struggling began anew. Her struggling and kicking didn't bother him in the least, it was more akin to a writhing worm trying to escape his grip, totally hopeless and slightly amusing, but he had grown tired of carrying her and her packs all the way from the gulch to the encampment.

As he dropped her soundly, she immediately began trying to claw away from him. Sa'jan sighed, grabbing her tightly by her arm. He was far stronger than the elf and watched her vainly attempt to yank away from him. Her voice trembled in her frilly elf language as she cried to be free from his iron grip. Sa'jan's usual tusky grin fell away into a grimace as he realized what she was probably thinking of what he was about to do to her. Tired of her futile game the troll casually tugged his prize towards himself and the elf came stumbling forward right into his arms.

In moments he pulled out a small green liquid filled bottle from one of his packs. The mixture bubbled ominously and a wisp of vapor trailed out as he pried the cork open skillfully with a tusk. The elf began to struggle harder now, fearful of the brew he was obviously going to make her drink. Grasping her chin with his calloused three fingered hand he tilted her head up, pinching off the breathing from her nose so she would open her mouth. It took only a few moments, for the elf had gone even more purple than her usual skin tone, to open her mouth desperate for air to fill her burning lungs. Quickly the troll dumped the contents down her mouth then covered her lips to keep her from spewing it back up. Surprisingly enough it didn't have to bad a taste despite it's appearance as the troll forced her to swallow. As he let his hands fall away Sarriah gasped for breath while holding her throat. Tapping her under the chin with a finger, the troll regained his devilish grin. "Dare now, mah pet, ya cant be attackin' meh wit yo harmful spells."

OoO

Sarriah gasped as the last of the mildly bitter brew trailed down her throat. The green remnants smeared her pale lips but she wiped them away with a dirty sleeve. She didn't know exactly what it was for but surmised it had to do something with her powers. One could not simply have a prisoner with powers that could very well annihilate them while they slept left unchecked.

The troll released her after forcing the liquid upon her and now squatted in from of the tent flaps blocking the only exit. Scrambling her way to the back of the tent, the priestess could only watch helplessly as the troll searched through her pack. He hummed to himself quietly as he rummaged around the plain brown burlap sack she had carried along. Mostly it held her regents and a few canteens of water, bandages and other priestly implements needed for healing and triage after a bloody battle such as the one she had experienced.

Sarriah's face went flush with embarrassment as her captor produced a pair of white lacy undergarments from the bag. His eyes turned to the silky garment and then to Sarriah, his heavy brow arched in an expression that basically spoke. 'Really, you brought this to a battle field?'

Sarriah turned her head away, embarrassed not even wanting to look upon the amused and bewildered expression of her troll captor. Back in the flurry as she'd been leaving the temple she had grabbed any clothing along in all her innocence not considering what was truly needful and what was waste. The trolls chuckled before pulling the lace and letting it spring back to its shapely form. Dropping it into the bag he continued his exploratory adventure through her items, his items now.

After five more minutes of searching he closed the pack all the while munching of a loaf of conjured bread he had found tucked away inside her bags. He chewed the stale bread thoughtfully, crumbs flecking his chin and chest plate as he stared at her wondering what to do next. Sarriah stared as intently back at the troll as she did him, what was he up to next? Her heart begin to pound as he finished the small loaf in three quick bites, and wiped his hands across his still grinning face, his smile seemed to even grow wider.

A hand flicked the stray crumbs that clung to his chest plate then proceeded to take off his breastplate. He expertly flicked the thick leather straps off and sighed in visible relief as the heavy armor dropped away from his muscled form. Carefully placing the plate wear to the ground he methodically ran his fingers around the cold metal searching for any needs of repair. His smooth chest was now visible, covered in scars and tribal tattoos that swirled in dizzying patterns around his body. Sarriah looked on numbly her body seemingly as frozen as the grand statue at the rise of the temple of Elune. This had to be it, now that he was comfortable he was going to get 'down to business.'

The warrior nodded slightly as he seemed to find no great damage and turned his attention back to Sarriah.

He was like lightning incarnate! Before Sarriah knew what had happened she was wrapped in the trolls lanky but strong blue arms pressed firmly against his sweaty tattooed chest. The priestess screamed out a spell that would hopefully fill the troll with pain, a dark spell she had learned for fighting even though she detested the shadow. No surprise, it had no affect leaving Sarriah a squirming panicked mass in the trolls grip.

OoO

"Hey, hey now, be slowin ya roll, Elfie." Sa'jan said in amused tones at the woman struggled to be free of his hold.

He sighed, knowing that she couldn't understand him and gripped her chin with his hand so that all attention would be turned to him. His elf couldn't yank away from his clutches now. Looking into her purple orbs he saw them misty with tears nearly ready to fall. Her hands trembled violently against his chest even as she attempted to pry away from him.

Sa'jan grimaced before averting his eyes from her own; he jerked her head roughly to look at his side. A bloody gash that had previously been hidden lay open on the troll's right side. In the gulch, he had seen the wrong end of another warriors axe, but still Sa'jan had come out better, at least he still had his head. The wound was faintly covered by an old strip of dirtied linen that was soaked in blood which seemed like the only thing keeping it from falling away.

"Heal." He ordered in a clumsy attempt at common, hoping that his elf got the message.

She stopped her struggling slowly coming to the realization of what he wanted. Her face transformed from terror to curiosity as she ached a long manicured brow at him. A calloused hand grabbed her wrist placing her small delicate hand on the bloodied wound.

"Heal." He repeated gruffly less sure of the word now.

His elf gave a slight nervous nod before closing her eyes to begin. A dull white light pulsated out of his elf's hand as her mouth moved quietly in a sing-song prayer to her deity. Warmth radiated to the wound, and the troll sighed as the pain begin to ebb away with her soft chanting. Her singing was as beautiful as the morning sun rising over the Barrens or a battlefield coated with Alliance blood. Sa'jan felt as if he could listen to her sing-song prayers for all eternity and still desire more. He could feel the blue flesh knitting together like new as the feelings of warmth and assurance coursed pleasantly through his body. As her words slowed they left a pleasant echo that seemed to linger in the air, the troll looked down to inspect the wound, now only seeing a faint scar and the smear of blood.

Sa'jan chuckled, smiling roguishly at his prize. "Ah, ya will have ya uses to meh aftah all, mah pet." He stated before slapping her lightly on her rear.

The elf's eyes widened in frenzied panic at the touch of his hand on her behind. Instinct took over and she dug her index and middle finger viciously into the center of the newly repaired flesh. Sa'jan's side erupted with pain anew at the sudden pressure to the fresh healed area. It felt as if the axe was slicing through his flesh all over again. His green eyes filled with rage at the agony that pulsated through his side, his three fingered hand curled into a fist as he raised it to strike his elf. The priestess squeaked in fear as she saw the hand coming down. Her arms immediately flew over her head to cover herself from the blow. Sa'jan's hand was halfway down when he stopped himself. He kind of had deserved it for slapping her butt; it had been a reaction to an all too real and prevalent threat to any captured female. Heaving in huge gulps of air to control his rage, he let his lanky arm drop back to his side.

"Be very lucky ya caught meh in a good mood, pet." He spat distempered.

Tapping her cheek once lightly, he released her from his grip to scramble away at her leisure. A huge tusk cracking yawn surged from the troll as he realized how tired and sore he was. All night fighting in the Gulch certainly had it drawbacks, and now it was time for rest. Sa'jan scratched his flat stomach lazily, another yawn clawing its way up. "C'mon, mah pet, time for dis troll to be takin a nap. I bet ya be tired to." He claimed before making a beckoning gesture to his elf.

A slight moment of hesitation crossed the priestess' face before she walked warily to her captor. Sa'jan gave her a brief nod of approval; it seemed she already had figured he could snatch her up faster than she could move. Better to just do what she was told. His hand grabbed her firmly, but not tightly by the wrist tugging her mildly as he moved outside the tent.

The elf stumbled behind Sa'jan's large strides, hers only small steps compared to his. Fortunately they hadn't far to go and the troll stopped at a solid but low overhanging branch where a raptor was comfortably dozing. The beast was just as tall as its master with a thick hide of cerulean blue that was heavily accentuated with tribal or war paint of white and red across its flanks. Three claws on each foot were like miniature daggers with their tips dug safely into the moist earth. The large head that was adorned with spotted war feathers that could have been ripped off Harpy's cracked an eye open to view who came near. Its long thick tail swished happily as it saw it's master coming forward.

Sa'jan smiled at his faithful mount as they neared. His elf steps flagged as she seemed to drag along not wanting to get near the large dangerous animal who she must have well known had no love for her kind.

"I be havin a little company fo ya, Sharpmaw." Sa'jan laughed as he petted the raptors rough hide.

Rummaging around the raptor's saddle bags the warrior produced a raw hide length of rope. Skillfully fashioning a noose he looped it around his elf's neck before securing it to the low overhang where Sharpmaw rested. The priestess' face changed to worry as she pointed to the main encampment. Sa'jan chuckled ruffling her green hair with his calloused hand. "Dun be worried, mah pet, Sharpmaw will keep anyone from stealin ya."

Another yawn pressed Sa'jan urging him to find rest. Stretching his long arms, sharp popping was heard from his joints as he smacked his lips tired and proceeded back to his tent.

OoO

He was just going to leave her there in the open tied to a tree with a raptor as if she was no better than a mount herself! Anger welled within Sarriah burning hotter than the fires of the Horde encampment. She actually looked around for something to throw at the troll before he slipped into his tent but there was nothing to be had save for dead leaves strewn under her like a makeshift bed.

Tired, furious, scared, the priestess of Elune collapsed to the ground tucking her knees against her chest. How she wished to be back in Darnassus away from this humiliation and fear. To be tucked safely away in the dormitories of the temple. Oh what she would she give for even the faintest exit for home or to do it all over again and run away from the enlistment hall as fast as her feet could carry her through the sacred corridors of Elune.

Tears rimmed her purple eyes as she pressed her forehead to her knees cursing herself for such an ignorant choice. She cried until she fell asleep on the fallen leaves of the Ashenvale forest floor not knowing what the future might hold.


	3. Chapter 3

Sa'jan awoke in the late afternoon with the mid day sun filtering a shaft of light right through his brown tent canvas. Groaning, he tossing his blanket across his head, and screwed his green eyes shut trying to block out the light but realized it wasn't going to work. And besides, he had a prize to see after. The reminder that he had a captive taken from the gulch stirred the troll into wakefulness.

Sitting up he rubbed a hand across his eyes trying to clear his blurry vision before throwing the blanket aside and rising. He stretched his sore bulk while rolling his shoulders, happy to hear the pops in his joints. Moving to the bags he knelt down retrieving a ration pack to munch on while going to check up on his captive. On an afterthought he rummaged for another package as well knowing the elf hadn't eaten at all either. Seeing that he was ready Sa'jan nodded once to himself before strolling casually out of his tent.

Even as he walked to the place where elf and raptor were tied, he could clearly see foot prints and a few black blood splotches that dotted the leaf strewn ground where someone had try to get more than a look at his prisoner. Fortunately Sharpmaw was a good protector and Sa'jan had no worries all was as it should be.

OoO

Sarriah lifted her head up as she heard footsteps rustling towards her. Although she didn't much like her captors mount, the beast had protected her from several Horde who had attempted to steal her from the troll's possession by offering them a few sharp bites and slashes from those dagger like talons. And while she did yearn to be away from the warrior troll, he at least hadn't forced her yet. The priestess was actually glad to see it was the troll and not another thief. He strolled towards her leisurely with two ration packs held in his hand. Sarriah's stomach growled as the warrior neared, she hadn't eaten in over a day and always used to regular meals in the temple she was starving.

OoO

Sa'jan smiled as his elf looked up to him with something he might have called relief rather than terror. Squatting in front of her, he extended the ration pack to her. "Feedin time, mah pet. Eat up now."

He watched in amazement as she snatched the package out his hand, tore it in a flurry and devoured it like a starving lion.

Sa'jan laughed at the elf's face stuffed with smoked jerky and hard tack crumbs tumbling down her mouth. His elf seemed to have realized how ridiculous she must have looked with her cheeks bursting with food for she chuckled, spewing food particles everywhere.

"Ya enjoy dat, lil elfie. Don't ya be worryin, Sa'jan will make sure ya well taken care of."

She replied to this in confused tones, as she swallowed the mouthful of food.

Sa'jan frowned biting down on one side of his thin lower lip contemplating. Scratching his flowing mane of loose ruby red hair he sighed at his elf. "But first I got to get ya a few tings, one a which is getting ya to speak propah orcish. I can't be takin much more a ya frilly elfie language, mah pet."

OoO

Sarriah polished off the last of the dry stale rations with more grace than she had first bitten into the meal. Crumbs flecked her mouth and her torn priestess robes proclaiming just how hungry she had been. Wiping them away she attempted to practice what little orcish she knew with her captor but he was already a dot lost in the Horde encampment. He arrived back an hour later an orc shaman dutifully trailing behind. Sarriah arched a long braided brow at the pair, not really sure what was happening. She didn't believe the troll would actually sell her. After that oh so grand entrance he had made in the early dawn, she didn't believe he would give her up so soon.

OoO

"So can ya make ha speak orcish?" Sa'jan asked the elder shaman solidly standing beside him.

The orc nodded his head his wrinkled brow furrowed as she stared hatred at the elf. "I can but I don't want to. It is only that I owe you a favor that I do this."

The shaman knelt down, thrusting a hand out as if to grab the elf. He mumbled a few words in an ancient tongue calling upon the wind. His gnarled hand was stretched out as a small orb of wind began to form around it. It was the size of a human fist as he finished chanting. Cupping the orb in his hand the orc pressed it close to his mouth whispering another spell in the orb. He then let the swirling orb drift to the wide eyed elf and it slowly went through her body.

"Did it work, mon?" Sa'jan asked dubiously a hand placed firmly on the old orcs shoulders.

The orc snorted in offence, swiping the trolls hand away from him. "Ask it yourself, pup. I'm going back into camp." He growled grouchily shuffling back into the safety of the central encampment.

Sa'jan shrugged slightly at his elf. "Well can ya be understanding meh?"

His words were a tad garbled at first as if he had been trying to speak underwater but then the sound cleared in Sarriah's head turning the words into something she could understand. The young priestess blinked at him before nodding slowly. "Y-yes, I can understand you now." She replied timidly.

The troll brightened immediately as he heard clear orcish as if his elf had been speaking it all her life. Her accent was strange but pretty and he could understand everything clearly. Squatting down in front of her he beamed in a tusky grin. "Well now dat we can be talkin back an forth, tell meh ya name."

"Sarriah Nightprayer, priestess of Elune." She replied mildly still testing her new found speak abilities.

Sa'jan tapped his chin thoughtfully, his eyes arched up to the broad canopy above them that filtered in only a few rare rays of sun. "Sarriah, pretty name for a elfie. I am Sa'jan of the Darkspear, or as ya can call meh, masta."

Sarriah's face darkened, her tranquil face twisted in confusion. "How can you enslave another creature? What did I ever do to you?"

Sa'jan slapped his thigh heartily he doubled over in loud laughs, a long finger pointing at his elf. "Ya fohget ya was in a battle ground. It was ya own stupidity dat got yaself caught. Ya lost, and I made ya my slave, lil elfie, dems da rules sa war."

"It's not a rule, it's a choice." She replied, her face darkening as her purple eyes seemed to glower at her captor.

Sa'jan shrugged carelessly while straightening his torso before letting himself drop back into his usual hunched position. "Eh, same flavah. I'll not debate it wit ya, da only ting dat matters is dat you're mine, pet." His eyes seemed to widen suddenly as he snapped his large fingers. "And dat reminds meh…"

His words drifted off into quiet mumbling as he fumbled around a pack by his side. In seconds he produced a leather collar from his bag, ones hunters used for newly tamed beasts. It was brown supple leather that smelled fresh off the tanners rack. A small but thick iron ring was crafted in to allow the owner to tie a leash around it. Sarriah grimaced at the circlet of leather then to her captor. "A collar, you cant be serious."

Sa'jan nodded in all seriousness. "Sure am, dat rope ya got 'round ya now will rub ya neck raw before dah week gets through."

Unloosing the rope from around her neck, Sa'jan fitted the collar comfortably but firmly around his elf's neck. Using the raw hide rope he tied it around the iron link creating a long makeshift leash.

Sarriah put a hand to her neck tugging at the new piece of wear she now donned. It was humiliating to be bound like a hunters pet, lead everywhere her captor chose to wander, never having a say if she desired to go there or not. She had to admit though it was far more comfortable than the rope, it wasn't called 'raw hide' for nothing.

Sa'jan grunted as he slapped his thigh then rose, "Well now dat dat's done, we can get goin'."

"Going, where?" Sarriah asked her flawless brow furrowed.

The warrior jerked his thumb back to camp, shrugging. "A few of da others have decided to use a few leave days to explore the depths near da Zoram Strand. I said I would come along and bring my elfie who talks to da moon to help heal us."

Sarriah bristled with indignation at the careless mention of Elune. Even in her timid frightened state of her new lot in life, she would tolerate no disrespect to her patron deity. Her shoulders squared and chin upraised as she spoke officiously to the warrior troll. "I do not 'talk to the moon' Elune grants me my power through devotion and prayer she is the Night elves sacred of sacred. I would thank you not to insult her again."

To her ire the troll doubled over in laughter, his whole big blue body heaved in hearty glee. "Or what, big bad moon lady guna strike me down? She will get angry at me when she ain't even help her devoted who is now a slave!" He bellowed while tears of merriment pricked at his eyes.

The priestess' lips pursed sourly but she didn't reply. In truth she hadn't a rebuttal to his little giggle fit. Sa'jan snorted clearing his green eyes from the tears of glee, he sighed once before lightly tugging at his elf's leash. "Now, let's be goin'."


	4. Chapter 4

Wet, that was the only word used to describe the deeps on the coast of the Zoram Strand. Well, wet and muddy. Sarriah was constantly stumbling upon mounds of moist gray sand being forcefully dragged along by the troll who didn't seem to realize her steps were smaller than his meaning she'd have to walk twice as fast.

The 'companions' they traveled with were an odd trio. A loud mouth paladin with flowing ivory hair, wielding a huge spiked club strapped to his back always seemed to be making jabs at her calling her Kantdorei instead of Kaldorei and prietuseless instead of priestess. A quiet female forsaken mage who hadn't said anything to her yet but Sarriah could feel those dim yellow eyes glowering at her with hatred or maybe a want of a snack. The only one Sarriah did like was the Tauren druid who seemed to pity her. That was better than anything else the troll or the other two gave her so far.

"Hey Sa'jan, tell that purple puke stain you call a slave to hurry up!" The paladin, whose name was Airion yelled back to the pair.

"Leave her alone, Airion, you're not being dragged by your neck over rough terrain." The Tauren scolded his voice like a disapproving rumble.

Despite this the troll heeded the paladin's words giving Sarriah's leash another tug to hurry her along.

Darkness was falling right as they made it to the entrance of the Black Fathom deeps. The stench of dead fish and murloc was thick through the air that all save the undead was nearly choking upon. Bones of all sorts lay scattered in little clusters, filling Sarriah with more than a little dread. What could she expect here?

Sa'jan stopped at the entrance that was piled high with skulls all around as a warning for intruders. The others stopped when he did looking back to him in confusion. The warrior struck his hand out palm up as he smiled devilishly. "Remembah our deal. Ten gold from alla ya so my elfie can heal."

"Ten! I thought you said eight!" The Blood elf protested.

Sa'jan shook his head sagely. "I did, but now dat we here it's ten or I walk."

Sarriah only watched silently as the mage and paladin forked over their coins somewhat disgruntled. The Tauren had no trouble and passed his coins along carelessly. Sarriah was surprised when the druid pressed one coin into her hand offering a smile.

"I'll be in my bear form running in first. I'd thank you to pay a bit more attention to me than the rest with your prayers, honored priestess." He explained before moving away into the entrance.

Sarriah smiled slightly as she clutched the coin in her fist making a mental note to do just that before the five entered.

OoO

As their adventure through the deeps went on, Sarriah was getting her first taste of true healing for combatants. Nearly without ceasing she sang out her prayers to Elune, her hands outstretched as she spoke the names of those who needed the power of her deity mingled in with her sing song chants.

The druid, although he had paid her a bit extra, knew how to fight well. Axes and swords never hit anything major while many only scraped his thick furry hide bringing only a few deep scratches that were minor prayers to Elune to mend. It was the damned paladin that was causing her the most trouble. He was as eager as a new born Night Saber never content to rest and wait before moving on ahead. And although Sarriah would have been delighted to let a sword spilt the blood elf into fish bait Sa'jan refused to allow it, always jerking upon her leash viciously when he believed she was deliberately ignoring the paladins annoying cries of aid.

"C'mon!" Airion yelled back to the four. His voice echoed around the tunnel they were traversing, making bits of moist earth fall from above.

Sarriah sucked in huge gulps of air leaning against the tunnel wall, her throat was dry, and lips cracked as she sank gratefully unto the floor. That last stunt the stupid elf had pulled had gotten them ambushed by four satyrs. And while the druid was good at making the foe attack him, when the enemy was everywhere at once, it was hard to concentrate on everyone.

"Meh elf needs a moment to catch ha breath and drink!" Sa'jan yelled back with a hint of annoyance trailing in his accent.

The elf bashed his fist against a wall uttering a curse in his language. "Again? This is the third time that good for nothing slave of yours has had to stop!"

The warrior troll muttered under his breath, before flinging a water skin at Sarriah. The priestess grasped for it, desperate to drink the life giving liquid that sustained her gift. The water was warm and smelt tasted like old leather but it was still better than nothing. As she drank the troll was ready to hear another stinging comment about his elf from the paladin but the Blood elf had gone oddly silent. In fact he was headed back, quietly though looked rather excited.

"There's an orc knelt beside the alter of one of the Naga creatures, oblivious almost! And what's better, there's a chest right beside him!"

"Any otha's wit him?" Sa'jan asked dubiously. If only one of the dread cultist was alone that could only mean two things. One, there were others close by, or two he was very powerful.

"I scanned the whole area. Not hide or hair of anyone else." Airion replied as if insulted the troll would even ask him something like that.

The Tauren shape shifted from his bear form to sit beside Sarriah. A scratch on his furry arm oozed blood that dripped unto the wet floor, but she quickly muttered a prayer to heal it.

Sighing at the pleasant feel of healing the Tauren spoke. "Well, it's five against one, even if he is powerful, should be no trouble; Sarriah is a good at her art, Sa'jan."

Sa'jan grimaced obviously dubious but nodded while stroking his hairless chin. "Aight, we be takin it slow, if its da all clear we can engage."

As the five crept closer no one noticed the sickly green eyes that followed their movement, all focused on Sarriah.

"Ah don't believe it." Sa'jan whispered in awe as the five watched the old orc lost in un holy prayer.

The room was just as the elf described it, a large weathered chest by an old orc who knelt before an alter of the Naga. Sarriah wondered briefly who the Naga lady might have been, she had seen other statues of the strange Naga woman and wondered why the Naga worshiped her. She looked like she'd been strikingly beautiful once, yet something was…off that made her hideous, not just the four arms and snakes coming from her head but an aura about all the statues like it turned what might have been beauty into hideousness.

The warrior troll shook his head as he backed away. "I dun like it, seems too much like a trap."

"We could go in a tight formation keep Sarriah in the middle of us that way her spells will be closer to us all in case of a trap." The druid suggested.

Airion glowered at them all, his green eyes blazing. Flicking his air away from his face he growled at them. "To hell with you all suspicious coots. He's alone and that's that!"

Before anyone could stop him the elf brandished his mace and raced towards the orc. Sa'jan tried to cry out a warning but the orc had turned around now as if, smiling, expecting. "Now!" The aged orc roared while casting a black spell in the elf's direction.

Sarriah began crying out a spell to cover the elf in Elune's power but she felt claws dig into her shoulders pulling her out the room.

"You will be an excellent sacrifice for him…cousin." A satyr hissed vilely in her ear as three began dragging her away from the room.

Although Sarriah had no love for the troll, to be taken by the foul satyrs seemed a fate worse than slavery, legs and arms flailing against them she screamed out her terrifying cries echoing against the old night elven ruins. "Sa'jan, they're taking me! Help!"

The priestess of Elune had a feeling Sa'jan meant something loosely pertaining to lighting for it seemed like a flash of lighting struck instead of Sa'jan's axe that severed one of the satyr's head clean off the body. A spike plated fist uppercut another who still had Sarriah in his clutches sending spikes through his chin and making the other that still held her topple from the ruins and into the icy cold water, taking Sarriah with him.

The priestess gasped at the icy shock the water dealt her like tiny knives against her body. Her sense were fogged and she felt as if her lungs would explode as the satyr dragged her into the icy darkness. Then, like an arrow, the troll dove after her, snatching her from the ever clawing satyrs grip.

Once, twice, thrice, he kicked the goat like creature with his two toed foot, which refused to let the untainted elf go. Sarriah shut her eyes tightly as her lungs screamed for air, thinking she was about to die when she heard a jarring snap and looked back just long enough to see the satyrs head at an awkward angle sinking limply in the deeps.

The troll held her tightly as he swam frantically up to the surface. How powerful he had to be to wear plate and carry her up to the surface.

Sarriah and Sa'jan gasped hungrily for air as they broke the top; the warrior troll's long powerful strokes brought them close to the edge of the ruin so they could get back up onto dry land. One of his arms was bleeding and Sarriah moved to heal it but he pushed her away. "No! Get back into dat room, da others need ya if dey aint already dead!"

It might have been her chance to be rid of three members of the Horde, but Sa'jan had just saved her life, she felt as if she owed it to him. Nodding she forced herself up running back into the room right behind Sa'jan.

The druid was in poor condition, his thick fur was soaked in blood and he breathed heavily, Sarriah could see him shaking violently as disease coursed through his body.

"Ovah here, ya son of a motherless ogre!" Sa'jan yelled at the still barely beaten down orc, hoping to drawn attention off the druid.

"Try at get dat druid mended up while I 'old dis ones attention." Sa'jan whispered to her.

As the orc laughed, at the seemingly weak Sa'jan, running towards him. Sarriah sprinted to the druid like a mad woman landing on her knees right near the badly beaten body. He lay on his side, his fangs bared in pain as he could barely move so injured and wracked with disease.

"Blessed Elune, guide my prayers!" Sarriah cried laying her hands on the blood soaked fur.

Such power she felt surging through her body to heal the druid who had been the only kind Horde she'd met since her capture. Sweat beaded her forehead as she channeled her gift into the druid, attempting to mend the greater damage while soothing the lesser hurts. For a moment all seemed loss, the damage to great her prayers to weak. But Sarriah stubbornly refused to give up; tears stung her eyes as she focused until it felt as if she could feel every fiber of herself being sucked into the druid. She could feel his heart beat thudding stronger under her hand as his muscles regained strength, his eyes opened with a sharp clarity that took Sarriah aback.

With a savage roar he jumped up charging at the orc. The huge furry bulk crashed onto the orcs backs as claws dug into the back and neck.

"You've almost got 'em!" Sa'jan cried as he backed away limping to let the druid grab the orcs attention again.

Another spell from the mage, a swing to the spine from the paladin's mace, and an axe chop from Sa'jan right to the skull ended the orc who had almost ended them.

Covered in satyr and druid blood and shaking from the icy dip Sarriah looked up to the troll who offered her a small grin and a nod. Sarriah didn't know why but she smiled weakly back at him.

The blood elf that seemed to care nothing about his injured companions ran to the chest eagerly. With a few good tugs the ancient stone top fell off crumbling into the dust of ages. "Look what we got here!" Airion yelled producing a fine sword and a blue robe from the chest. Throwing them to the floor looked in again for anything else he had missed.

Cold and shivering in the tattered dress she wore, the priestess reached for the dress only to have the blood elf stop her by grabbing her wrist roughly. "Not for slaves." He growled pushing her to Sa'jan, "especially useless ones!"

Sarriah turned to Sa'jan almost pleadingly, she could already tell the mage had no need for the robe. Sa'jan stared at her callously before jerking his thumb outside the room. "Dare was a brazier out dar, go on an get warm."

After all the work she had done, basically saving them all from death! She stood there half disbelieving, nearly opening her mouth to say something but the troll glared at her dangerously forcing any words back down her throat.

Growling, Sa'jan gripped the leash tugging her outside to tie her next to the brazier. "Don't even tink about escaping ya don't know da way out a here and da wanderin satyrs will find ya agin wit out meh."

She didn't look at him but at the brazier not offering a word.

Sa'jan had not been blind to her trembling even as she had been healing, now that he had no savage Naga or orc to deal with he could no longer put her far away from his mind. She did look cold, her hair still dripping ice water and trembling like a leaf. A hand went to rub his sore arm to find that the wound had been cleanly healed. Sa'jan snorted once at her before walking back into the room his warrior's honor plaguing him. He should ask for the dress, but he needed the sword as well, but she was a slave, he should come first, shouldn't he?

The Blood elf was already picking up the sword ready to sheath it when Sa'jan stopped him, his voice cold. "Hold up dar. Why you tink you get da sword. I could use it as well, and besides you almost got us killed, rushing in like dat!"

"The elf looked pretty cold, Sa'jan." The druid pointed off though tried to mask it with a cough.

Sa'jan winced but turned on him angrily. "You stay outa dis!" but it was obvious the words had affected him.

Airion shook his head, thought there was a grin on his face. "Yes, poor little Kaldorei. Wet and freezing after working so hard to heal us." He shrugged. "But, if you want to bet on the sword…"

Sa'jan stared at the two items for long minutes, visibly torn, before he sighed deeply then mumbled something incoherent that made the paladin and surprisingly the mage around him break out into cruel grins. The blood elf feigned confusing tossing his head slightly to the side. "I didn't catch that Sa'jan. What did you say?"

The warrior troll mumbled again, this time bringing snickers from the others.

The paladin grinned broadly shaking his head in mock pity. "Speak up, Sa'jan we can't hear you."

"I SAID GIVE MEH DA DAMNED DRESS!" Sa'jan roared angrily, causing the mage beside him to scurry away.

His three fingered hand snatched the woolen fabric from the elf's clutches quickly before the two had enough time to laugh at him and he disappeared in the hallway to see Sarriah.

The Night Elf was practically hunched over the brazier trying to warm herself. Little trails of steam rose from her tattered clothing as she shook like a leaf tossed in a gale. Her head turned to him as he came into view, fearful and curious all at once. Still sore about being laughed at, he threw the robe furiously at Sarriah taking his ire out on her. "Here, take the dress damnit all!"

Sarriah blinked in surprise as she clutched the dry fabirc, even not wearing it she could feel powerful magic flowing through it. She knew Sa'jan had wanted the sword, so why had he settled for the robe?

"Thank you." She replied timidly.

He grumbled something taking the rope and pulling her back into the room. Now he only wanted to get out of here as quick as possible, with what little pride he had left. "There's some hieroglyphs on the walls I want ya to read before we depart, elfie."

Pushing her to the wall Sa'jan walked off to have a private word with the mage leaving Sarriah alone to figure out the ainceint Night Elven text. A hand brushed against the wall displacing years of slime and gunk away as she tried calling upon her studies of ancient Darrnassian in the temple of Elune. What she could gather was that something very nasty was behind the thick stone door she read upon, something that the elves had tried sealing away.

"So what's it say?" The Blood elf sighed, crossing his arms as he stood beside her looking at the hieroglyphs in a bored fashion.

"It says to be-" Sarriah halted as a sudden thought ran through her brain. It only took a second before she hid her cunning smile and cleared her throat to continue. "It says to be joyous to have reached the room filled with lavish treasure. Jewels, gold, and weapons of the finest quality await you, all you must do is walk through with you eyes shut as a leap of faith and you will be guided to as much treausre as you can carry."

Airion's eyes bulged to where Sarriah's though they might drop from their sockets. The elf turned to see the three others still talking before turning back to Sarriah, his voice a whisper. "Truly?"

The priestess nodded looking her most serious. "Yes, we Kaldorei are very lax when it comes to storing our treasures."

The elf cackled lowly as he suddenly shoved Sarriah away from the inscribed door. Pushing it open with all his strength he slipped in before closing it once more determind to keep all the treasures as his before using his hearthstone back to camp.

"What be goin on here?" Sa'jan asked rushing up to the closed door.

Sarriah bowed her head feigning sweet ignorance. "The Blood elf went inside despite my warning, master."

The warrior troll arched an eyebrow immideaty catching on. "What warnin, Sarriah?"

The priestess shrugged. "That there's a dangerous Hydra in there stronger than 300 elves and is ever hungry."

As if on cue, a sharp yell of agony echoed from the sanctum muffled by the stone door. Pushing open the stone door a crack, Sa'jan barely caught a glimps of the elf's arm still clutching the fine sword before a gigantic Hyrda swallowed the arm, sword and all, as well. Thankfully it did not notice Sa'jan and quickly hunkered down again, its hunger midly sated from the tasty elf. Sa'jan closed the door as quiet as possible before turning back to Sarriah.

Be the troll angry or not, Sarriah would take whatever punishment dealt to her. It would be worth it for having to put up with the elf for the long hours they'd travered the Deeps. She was surprised when a tusky grin creased the trolls face as he shrugged. "Eh, accidents happen." Turning to the mage he hailed her over. "We done here, da elf met wit a little accident, we can be goin now."

The mage nodded once before speaking the words to conjure a portal. Holding her new robe, Sarriah actually felt proud of herself, she'd managed to watch over the small band with succes not like the frenzy of Warsong Gulch, this was a more controlled pace.

Before they went through the portal Sa'jan slapped her on the back offering her a broad wink. "Ya did good; I jus might let ya sleep in da tent tonight."

He laughed coarsely at her disapproving frown as they entered the portal side by side.


	5. Chapter 5

I need some thread and a needle." Sarriah informed her troll captor the next morning after their little exploration of the Black Fathom Deeps.

The pair sat beside a small cooking fire, the dried leaves and branches of the land meshing into a pleasant aroma as they shared a breakfast of spider eggs and boar bacon a few traders had brought to the camp. One of the traders had been a fellow Night elf, having forsworn the wars and his Alliances for a life of profit. He had seen Sarriah and had offered to buy her from the troll thinking he could free one of his kin but after a growling no from Sa'jan it was obvious the troll wasn't thinking of selling her anytime soon.

Sarriah had not been surprised but still disappointed when the generous offer had been turned down. She missed the quiet strolls through the dead of night at one with nature and Elune. She missed watching the wisps swirl in their bright colors far away on Darnassus while she waited for the boat in Auberdine. She missed listening to the wisdom of the High Priestess in the ivory temple and solemnly fulfilling her ritual prayers to Elune. In a word, she felt…homesick.

"Fo what?" Sa'jan mumbled through a mouthful of eggs tearing Sarriah away from her thoughts.

In reply Sarriah outstretched her arms showing the new robe he had given her. It was meant for something a little…huger than her to wear. She could have fit her head through a sleeve alone not to mention she had to always keep pulling up the collar of the robe to keep her private unmentionables from showing.

A chuckle escaped Sa'jan's lips as Sarriah put her arms back down and grabbed the last strip of crispy bacon chewing on it ruefully, not amused.

"Da healers at da infirmary tents will probably have sum." He shrugged before wiping his grease stained lips with his arm. "I'll pack while ya sew ya dress den we can be on our way."

Sarriah froze in mid chew, her eyes once focused on the small fire leapt to Sa'jan, fear and worry mingled together. "What do you mean pack?" He hadn't packed much when they had left for the deeps, now she was vaguely catching on to his meaning but prayed fervently to Elune it was false.

Sa'jan scratched his chin bored, oblivious or perhaps ignoring Sarriah's alarmed look. "I dun growed tired ah dis place. When ya was sleepin I went to da commanding offacah and asked to be dismissed from da gulch. It was granted and now I be free to search fo otha places dat need meh aid or wanda about."

The world seemed to slow for Sarriah, never in her life had she left the native lands of her people. Darnassus, Darkshore, and Ashenvale was as far as she'd ever been. As it was, she had no desire to leave the cool shaded glades of her home. To no longer run through the forest happily as she'd done as a youngling seemed frightening and unimaginable.

The warrior troll sighed, running a hand through his mane of blood red hair. He could see now by his elfie biting her lower lip in a form of worry he had already come to know so well there was a problem. "Be ya likin mah decision ah not, ya don't get a say where we goin'. Ya only job is to do eveyting I tells ya, an don't be offering meh any lip about it."

She swallowed the last bit of bacon hard, as if trying to restrain tears. "But…" It was already to late, the troll had stormed off to find the last of supplies and her thread and needle. The young priestess could only watch as she shuffled away, wondering what in the world to do next.

OoO

By mid day they were on their way through the ancient paths of Ashenvale headed towards a place known as the Barrens. Both warrior and priestess walked while the raptor carried their gear. While both could ride if need be, it was best not to tire the vicious looking beast so early. Sa'jan constantly tugged the rope leash as Sarriah dragged her feet. Her head was never still trying to find some way to escape or commit the land she had known so long to heart.

"By da Loas above stop tarryin and get da move on, elfie!" Sa'jan growled at her. He didn't like being alone in a forest teeming with elves, that could possibly have his eyes on him right now. The sooner they were at the border of the Barrens the sooner he could relax.

"There's a shrine I want to visit before I leave." Sarriah announced as she quickened her pace slightly.

Sa'jan barked out a harsh disbelieving laugh. "Not on ya life, da place be probably crawling wit ya kin."

Sarriah shook her head. " I swear to you it's not. It's old, mostly deserted. They built a new one closer to Astrannar when the orcs started to invade Ashenvale. I know this because the high priestess always wanted to have it restored but there was never a convenient time for such tasks." She bit back a choking sob, her voice pleading. "Please, master."

That catch in her voice, there was always something about it that made the trolls heart jerk. Sa'jan stopped although his brain told him not to, he turned to her even though his mind screamed to keep moving, when he thought he should jerk at the leash and tell her to hurry up, he instead asked: "How fa is it?"

Her shoulders slumped in something that might have been relief. "One mile, not even off the path."

"Ya swears ya wont run off?" He arched a thick eyebrow.

Sarriah nodded eagerly. "By the Blessed Elune I swear."

All was silent, as Sa'jan stared at her as if measuring her sincerity. "Ya get ten minutes." He growled as he began to walk again. "Den no more delays."

Ten minutes, it wasn't long but it was something Sarriah knew as she sped up to walk side by side with the troll.

The old shrine path was covered in thick brambles and moss as the pair stopped. Sa'jan could clearly see the stone enchanted Moonwell from the place where the path veered and shooed Sarriah off. "Remembah, ten minutes. I can see ya clear as day from here so no funny business."

"I'll be quick." She promised as she picked out her path through the thorns with the agility only a Night Elf could posses. As she neared, the glowing blue water brought a quiet tranquility to the land around it, making Sarriah feel right at home. Kneeling beside the well, she murmured a quick prayer all who worshiped Elune knew before dipping her hand into the cold water to mark a crescent moon on her forehead. The mark glowed briefly before sinking into her skin and with it, bringing the powers of the Moonwell that always made Sarriah fell close to Elune.

With the ritual done, there was nothing left but to pour her heart out to Elune. Why did Elune not help her in the gulch? Why did she not save her from that savage troll that was taking her away from her home? Those where the questions she was sorely tempted to ask as if to blame Elune for the way her life was now turning out, but she knew none of it was Elune's fault. Elune had not ordered her to enlist, Elune had not promised her safety from the enemy. None of it was Elune's fault and besides, she was not here to cast blame or try to feel better by letting anger steal into her heart. As Tyrande would always say if you made the mess it was not Elune's job to clean it up.

Clasping her hands together, and shutting her eyes tightly to ward off the tears she spoke in a choked voice. "You know I do not wish to leave my home, but if this is how it must be help me and guide me wherever I am forced to go with that troll." Her teeth grit together fighting back anger, this was the hardest part of the prayer. "Teach me to…tolerate that man." She truly did hate him, but she knew hate was not the way of Elune even if he had stolen her away from her home. With that part over, a deep calming breath escaped her as she continued, her features softening. "Please help me teach Sa'jan peace and tranquility so that his temper will not get the best of him. Soften his heart so that one day he might free me and I may again walk the ancient paths of the Kaldorei. And last of all keep Yaleria safe. This is all I ask Blessed Elune."

Despite her eyes being closed the tears had come anyway to drip into the well. Her heart now felt lighter, as if Elune had granted her peace. Smiling through tears she finished with the same prayer she had said before and stood up. Turning around, she smacked right into Sa'jan's bare tattooed chest.

The trolls face was a mix of surprise and incredulity as he stared down at her. Had she been praying for her captor? For his ultimate demise he could understand, but not one bad word about him had escaped her lips. It confused him, and confusion was something Sa'jan loathed with a passion.

"You followed me?" She asked slightly sounding offended. "Prayers are to be private and sacred."

Grabbing her leash, he gave it a slight tug. "I needed to be making sure ya didn't run off."

"You knew I wouldn't" She calmly replied after a deep breath trying so very hard not to make his ire rise.

"Ya right, I jus wanted to peek up ya robe while ya was kneelin." He retorted nastily. He felt her physically wince at the words and regretted he had said them. "Sorry." He mumbled, feeling a small well of guilt began to rise in him.

An apology, Sarriah hid her smile, perhaps her prayer was already beginning to take effect.

As they climbed a small rise the gates that led to the Barrens was clearly visible. A few miles more and Sarriah would take her first step into the big world of Azeroth. As they continued to the border the High priestess mumbled quietly under her breath. "Elune guide me."


	6. Chapter 6

The Ashenvale Barren's border was a busy place. Guards were on patrol at all hours of the day never leaving the place defenseless in case of elven attacks. The thick wooden gate, that could be shut quickly if a large force of elves were determined for battle, was made of Ashenvale wood causing a little more insult to injury, stood open. To Sarriah the pointed ends that would sink into the ground reminded her of a sharp demons maw of the nether ready to devour her. In a few steps her old life would cease to exist, the eager, bright young priestess ready to heal in Elunes name to the slave of a wandering Horde warrior.

"Ya stay close to ole Sa'jan now Elfie. Ya a rare prize which means ya worth stealing' and I'd rathah not give any soldiers a temptation a stealin ya if ya was takin ya time in following meh." The warrior troll stated.

Sarriah couldn't help but notice his face was grim, eyes narrowed, jaw set as they trudged through the gate. As she entered she understood why. Rows of wounded lay under makeshift coarse linen awnings to keep the blazing sun from scorching them. Their wounds were great ranging from gashes to the head taking flesh and bone away in hunks and pounds, a blow of a mace shattering a leg to a bloody pulp, and barbed arrows stuck in all manners of places with out anyway to be removed but pushed agonizingly through the body. They moaned in unison like when the priests and priestess' offered up their daily hymns to Elune except theirs weren't rippling with agonizing pain. Some had stopped moving all together, with flies surrounding them like black clouds.

Others who had fared better, but still not ready to go back into the field circled in their own clique drinking and talking of their victories, they seemed to cast wary glances on the dire injured and shook, thinking that that could have been them.

Sarriah could see why Sa'jan hated it, they were his people, and his allies dying no warriors death and he could do nothing to help. The pair made their way through the crowds, into the masses of fresh reinforcements; always eager for the fresh battle to bring glory or gain riches and fame. Sarriah tried to turn her head down and slump over, hoping to become unnoticed, but she was a Night elf in a sea of Horde; eventually someone spotted her lavender skin and eyes.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A smooth, haughty Blood Elf voice whispered in Sarriah's ear.

Sarriah squeaked in fear as she felt the Blood Elfs leather gloved hands move down along her robe, hungrily trying to grope her. She tried to move closer up to Sa'jan but the troll was already behind her. With a roar the warrior and Blood elf disappeared in a cloud of Barren's dust as the troll pummeled the Sindorei to the ground. Sarriah watched aghast, her hands covering her mouth, as the troll sat on top of the elf, who looked like a rogue, punching him again and again with his plated fist. The elf's blood spurted up like a fountain wetting the thirsty earth like a fresh rain as the troll lost all control. A small crowd of soldiers had gathered to watch the fight, but none dare touch Sarriah, wary the berserk troll might turn on them.

"Sa'jan, stop it." Sarriah called out lowly, her words carried off in the breeze as they went unheeded. Sarriah watched the elf's head loll senselessly, his green eyes shut, blood oozing from his twisted nose and bleeding mouth with Sa'jan still beating him black and blue. Every punch of his plate bound fist left a jagged oozing scar on the elf's limp body. "Sa'jan, enough!" She blurted, her voice now ringing through the active camp.

Sa'jan's fist was about to come down when he heard Sarriah's voice break through the red haze of his fury. Her soft voice was like the dawn evaporating the mists of rage in his mind. The warrior shook his head like coming out of a trance, blinking to rid himself of the last effects of his blood lust. The elf pinned under him was limp, his breathing shallow, and his sharp features barely recognizable under the blood, bruises, and swelling.

Straitening his huge blue bulk, the troll towered over the elf for a moment before turning away from him and back to Sarriah. The Night elf looked shaken after witnessing such a savage beating, she was trembling and had a disbelieving haunted look in her amethyst gaze. She had never seen Sa'jan act so brutally, even in battle he had not been so violent. If he could do this to his own allies what might he do to her? The question made her stomach shrivel in fear, as she suddenly realized he could easily to the same to her. She flinched as he grabbed her arm, though his grip wasn't tight, it was the blood on his hand that made her quake in terror of him.

"Let's get out of here." Sa'jan growled as he dragged Sarriah away from the scene of the elf lying broken and beaten in the hot Barren's dust.

The priestess caught one last glance at the bloody body before the soldiers moved in closer to see if he still lived. Sarriah shivered even though it was blistering before turning back to the grim Sa'jan. "Did you kill him?" She asked timidly as if Sa'jan was on the verge of exploding and would turn on her like the rabid beast her had become moments ago.

The stoic troll let a tired sigh pass his lips, shaking his head his blood splattered red hair falling across his tattooed face. "Nah, I beat 'im with in an inch ah his life doh." He turned to her, then one thick eyebrow arched. "Why would ya care if I did? He had his grimy hands all over ya."

"Elune teaches us that all life is precious, that one should not take a life so easily." She replied serenely. Talking of Elune always calmed Sarriah, it was a constant reminder that the moon deity was forever vigilant no matter what transpired. The troll could do many things to her, but her fate always lied with Elunes mercy.

Sa'jan chuckled slightly as the pair trudged slowly through the Barrens. "Ya Elune is lucky to have some one as devout as ya, mah lil Elfie."

Sarriah felt herself relax as Sa'jan chuckled, he seemed normal again a far cry from the thing that had been beating the elf. The priestess blushed a deep crimson at his comment but tilted her head down to hide her embarrassment as they moved away from the outpost.

The pair traveled all day at an easy pace to keep from working themselves too hard in the blistering sun. Tall giraffes sauntered across the open plains looking for the tender shoots of leaves as swift gazelles sprinted across the arid land in packs. Sometimes a prowler's roar could be heard in the distance and then the faint squeal of a creature claimed by its powerful jaws.

Sarriah gasped as if trying to recapture her breath as they marched along the hard packed dirt road. Even though she marveled at the new sights, the heat was paralyzing to her, so used to the cool moonlit glades of the Kaldorei lands. Hazy heat lines rose from the ground creating mirages of pools of water that the priestess desperately wanted to reach. Sa'jan would laugh at her gullibility and move her along warning her not to stray. It was late into the evening before Sa'jan allowed them to rest. The pair slowed to a stop as the setting sun revealed a small orcish made hut tucked away into the rocky hillside. Outside of it was a little pool that glimmered with sweet cool water in the last of the suns golden rays.

"I once helped a friend ah mine defend his home against da pig men." Sa'jan revealed, a blue gnarled finger pointed to the small home as they began to walk again. "He owes meh a favor, so we'll sleep undah a roof tonight, mah pet."

Sarriah could have heaved a sighed in relief at the troll's words as she stumbled behind him. Her back still ached from lying on the hard ground beside his raptor Sharpmaw. In Darnassus, Sarriah had never known a hard life; there had always been hot food, soft beds, and people who cared about her. In Warsong, at the Alliance encampment there had been good rations and cots to sleep on rather than the dirt, but now with Sa'jan any luxury was thrown out the window; tossing and turning over anthills and lumpy roots that rose above the earth like claws that beat upon her as she slept, cold dew that made her shiver, and curious gnats hell bent on drinking her blood. Now even a dirt floor in an orcs farm hut seemed liked heaven itself.

As they neared the hut Sarriah could see two children, a girl and boy, playing in the last light of day. They were tossing a leather ball back and forth and laughing loudly as a worg pup yipped and raced around their feet, playful nipping at their bare heels. Chickens bickered fitfully as they pecked the hard earth and scratched at it with their talons while boars snorted and rolled languidly in their mud. It was a very bucolic homely sight that made Sarriah feel a small pang of homesickness.

"Who be winnin' dis game?" Sa'jan asked as they neared closer to the hut. His voice was not like Sarriah had ever heard it, playful and light; it actually shocked her that after he had nearly beat a man to death he was so uncaring and lighthearted.

The two children turned to him, the ball dropping carelessly on the earth. They both broke into childish tusky grins, their brown eyes sparkling in joy as they saw the Warrior troll. "Sa'jan!" They cried in unison, giggling and racing to reach the troll.

Sa'jan knelt to one knee, his arms wide, with a huge grin on his face. "Ub'tok and Grasha, mah two favrit pups!"

Sarriah watched with more than a little confusion and amusement as both children tackled the warrior troll. They didn't seemed freighted at all that he was sweaty, dusty, and still had blood on his plate armor unlike Night elven children who could have seen the same on an elder Kaldorei and gone running home screaming in sheer terror.

The orc girl, Grasha was the first to spot Sarriah standing in the back ground. Her warm maple eyes went wide with awe as she looked upon the priestess. "What are you?" She asked Sarriah timidly as she approached bravely. Her head was tilted all the way back just to look up to Night elf as if she were a giant.

Sarriah couldn't help but grin at the girls puzzling question and dropped down to her knees to face the small child, her hands folded serenely in her lap. "I am a Kaldorei, young one. A Night Elf as many term us." She replied gently.

The girl gasped in awe as she poked the priestess' lilac colored skin like she would a dead animal. She was new, foreign to a girl who'd only ever seen Horde races and the occasional human. "You're purple!" She stated astounded as if she was the first being ever to have realized that.

"Yes I am." Sarriah replied with a laugh, the pleasant sound carrying through the night air.

Suddenly she felt like she was being watched turning her head Sa'jan was looking at her with a soft grin. It only lasted a moment before another booming voice echoed across the Barren plains. "Sa'jan, you old Alliance slaughterer!" A husky male voice called out.

A muscle bound orc came running out the farm hut, enveloping Sa'jan in a back breaking hug.

"Gronok! Been awhile, mon! How da wife?" Sa'jan asked, if he was been crushed to death by the orcs grip it never showed.

The orc released him, letting Sa'jan drop to the earth, he was catching his breath his hand on his hips as he spoke. "My wife's out on patrol on the Gold road, she'll be back in a few days."

The warrior shook his head in mock pity. "Missin all da fun, sitting roun here, Gronok. It must beh drivin ya crazy not killin anyting."

Gronok sighed wearily as the words struck an envious nerve in him, making his sword arm twitch. "You speak truth, Sa'jan; I miss the patrols, the midnight battles and weight of my sword rather than a pitchfork. But the little ones need to be watched and the pigs kept fed." He suddenly grimaced and glared over to Sarriah who had gone quiet again like an unnoticed wraith. A growl escaped his throat as he crossed his arms. "Speaking of pigs, what are you doing totting around an elf?"

"Dat's Sarriah, I captured her in Warsong Gulch. She be mine now so don't ya be worried about her." Sa'jan replied carelessly.

The aging orc grumbled quietly but nodded once to the warrior troll. "I'll take your word, old friend. Come to the house, we've got a boar roasting over the spit. You and your elf are more than welcome to stay the night."

The home was simply fashioned and built for efficiency. One main room for working, and cooking, with two offset rooms for sleeping. One for the husband and his mate and the other for the children. They were built into the rock to be cool in the hot days and keep in warmth for the night. The boar was being roasted over a huge fire that hissed angrily as the oil from the pig dripped into the fire making the flame rise as if leaping for a prize that would always be out of reach.

Sarriah's stomach rumbled like thunder as she smelt the meal, two weeks of stale rations shared with the warrior troll had made her grateful for such things as a hot dinner. Gronok doled out rustic wooden plates and sliced the heavenly smelling boar while the two children poured clay mugs of cold beer for the adults and moon juice for themselves.

Once they sat at the table the room was filled with excited talking from Sa'jan and Gronok as they bantered through mouthfuls of hot boar and gulps of beer that dribbled down the sides of their mouths in little rivulets. Sarriah sat back quietly, watching amused as the two children sat enthralled by Sa'jan's tales as he related stories of his conquest and the battles he'd been in through his time in the gulch.

"So dah we were in da belly of da Black Fathom deeps." Sa'jan stated. His voice was a whisper as he related the tale. The two children's eyes were wide, their mouths agape as the leaned close to the table, wrapped up in Sa'jan's story. Taking another bite of the tender boar he chewed thoughtfully masterfully keeping the children on the literal edge of their seats. "Da druid was nearly dead; I was just running back in. It looked pretty grim; da evil one just kept chanting his dark spells at meh, ovah and ovah. I thought I was guna be a gonna, until- BAM!" He slammed the rough hewn log that served as a table making the children squeak in excited fear. "Da druid got him in da back; Sarriah had brought him back from the edge of death!"

"Did you really, miss Sarriah?" The girl asked in awe.

The priestess blushed slightly, playing with a scrap of meat left on her plate. "I am only the vessel; Elune allows me the privilege of using the gift."

"But Elune didn't heal him, ya did." Sa'jan countered smugly. He wanted her to take the glory of it.

Sarriah shrugged slightly. "Well I suppose that's part of it." She admitted quietly.

The girl was staring at her now with nothing but reverence in her brown eyes. It was like she was seeing her hero in person. It both flattered and embarrassed Sarriah; she had never thought of being the hero type.

Sa'jan burped loudly then scratched his beardless chin lazily. "Sarriah will clean dis mess up; I'll help ya feed da pigs and we can talk some more, Gronok."

As both men left, Sarriah sighed and began to gather the dirty plates and rows of mugs. To her amusement the girl followed on her heels like a limpet, always looking up to her in awe.

"You're a healer!" Grasha exclaimed after her father and Sa'jan had left some time later.

Sarriah nodded as she dumped the dishes into a wooden tub of water and rolled up her robe sleeves. "That I am young one. I was called to be a priestess at a young age, not much older than you actually."

This seemed to delight the child who bounced back and forth on her heels as she smiled proudly at the priestess. "I have magic in my blood, my papa and mama are sending me to the warrior city to train as a shaman in a year. I want to heal just like you!"

The declaration made Sarriah blush, as she wiped the dishes clean with a wet scrap of rag. She had never thought some one would look at her and say that. She was naive, clumsy, not a good fighter, why would some one want to be like her?

"Would you like me to show you a small healing spell?" Sarriah asked as she set the dishes in clear water to rinse.

The young orc squeaked with pleasure and nodded so rapidly Sarriah thought she might hurt herself. Turning to the child Sarriah held out her hand so the girl could touch it. "Place your hand on mine, then focus your magic into one singular spell something that can heal over time. Do you think you can manage?"

The young one nodded determinedly and squeezed Sarriah's hand.

"There's a small cut on my hand, let the magic flow through you ask the spirits that give you power to aid in this thing you want accomplished. Ask them to renew my flesh and knit it back together." Sarriah explained.

The girl's brow furrowed deep in prayer and a small chant. Soon a warm pulse emanated from her hand and on to the small cut.

"You did it!" Sarriah smiled proudly.

The girls eyes opened to find the cut had been put back together cleanly. She beamed at Sarriah happily. "Oh thank you for teaching me the renew spell, miss Sarriah!"

The priestess chuckled. "Don't thank me; thank the spirits that allowed you to wield their gifts." She replied.

Looking up she saw Sa'jan leaning against the door staring at her in something she might have termed endearment. She rose from her kneeling position as the child ran off to show her brother her new power. Turning back to the bucket she dipped her hands in again to resume washing.

His calloused feet stomped softly across the floor as he neared her. "Tell meh, mah pet, why would ya teach an orc child a spell that would be used to help heal da Horde?"

"She's only a child, Sa'jan." She replied a bit tartly sloshing the water across another dirty dish. "As a priestess it is my job to bring healing no matter to whom, if she can heal, be they Horde or Alliance, then Elune is pleased."

"Ya keep usin Elune as a shield." Sa'jan pointed out nonchalantly.

Sarriah bristled angrily at the careless statement turning to face Sa'jan her eyes blazing angrily. "Well at least I have an reason for why I do things." She retorted sharply before turning around back to the dishes.

Fury sparked in Sa'jan but he fought it down with a cool wicked grin. He knew how to push Sarriah's buttons without losing his temper. Stepping up behind Sarriah he wrapped his lanky blue arms around her, his husky voice hot in her ear making her go rigid in fear. "I would be angry at that lil statement if I didn't know dat Gronok leant us his bedroom for da night. Just tink, ya and meh all alone in dat room, wid the soft furs on dah floor away from da noise in da lonely dark. Might drive a man to do some tings; who knows."

"You wouldn't." She rebuffed bravely but there was a tremor in her voice.

"And the reason I wouldn't is why?" he asked smugly using her own words against her. Releasing her from his grip his voice was cold. "Don't talk about tings ya ain't got no knowledge of. I expect ya to be in dat room aftah ya finished here, so I can teach ya somting."

With that he stomped out, leaving Sarriah a quaking mess. Her head turned to the open door, thinking she could run, but no, Sharpmaw would get her or the orc if Sa'jan didn't catch her first. What could she do? With a heavy fearful sigh she began scrubbing slower and praying under her breath for strength.

Every step to the door that led to the bed chamber made Sarriah cringe. She could only assume 'teaching her a lesson' was not going to be an experience she wanted. She couldn't get the sight of that elf lying in a pool of his own blood out her mind; all she could picture was Sa'jan leaving her as a crumpled heap on the floor, or something much, much worse.

As she finally came to the heavy door, her hand trembled on the tarnished latch, shaking in fear. Biting her lower lips, she braced herself offering a small prayer to her deity. "Elune, guide me."

Pushing in the door, the sight took her by surprise. Sa'jan had divided the furs to either side of the room. He was laying on the ones to the far left a clever grin on his face. He laughed at her confused look and turned away pulling the cover over him. "Good night, Sarriah." He mumbled.

The priestess realized this was the lesson, she thought she had him figured out when she didn't know anything about him at all. With more than a little relief she whispered a prayer of thanks to Elune before wearily crawling under the furs. Despite everything that had happened earlier it had been a good day. She had met an orcish family that had banished many rumors that were whispered in the city of their barbaric heathen ways, taught a rising healer a spell in Elunes name, and had added another mystery to the puzzlement that was Sa'jan. Why would he nearly kill a rogue for putting a finger but leave her be when her waspish tongue lashed out at him? As she snuggled under the soft furs she yawned and decided not to think about it to much. Yes, today had gone modestly well.

Then the screaming started.


	7. Chapter 7

At first Sarriah hadn't registered the noise. It seemed like the beginning of a nightmare; blood curdling shrieks and yelling that rang out; though muffled in the small room of thick stone walls and heavy oaken door she couldn't make out the words. Then came the commanding shouts, heavy in a resounding tenor that was unmistakably a human blaring out orders.

Opening her eyes lazily she was suddenly jerked into full wakefulness as Sa'jan grabbed her by the arm flinging her over his broad shoulders with practiced ease and racing out the room. The ride was sporadically bumpy as the troll burst through the bedroom door, running through the quaint farmhouse like hell was on his heels.

"Sa'jan, what's happening, why are you-" Sarriah was interrupted as a sharp crack spilt the air. They came upon the main room in the farmhouse just in time to see a steel plated boot break through the sagging wooden door that was already askew on its hinges, knocking it down in a heap of dry wood and dust.

A human appeared through the dust and rubble hefty a flickering torch in one hand and a sword that glinted dangerously in the other. Sarriah recognized him immediately as one of the fighters from the gulch. His ink black hair cropped a little past his strange rounded ears in a human military fashion, a recent pinkish scar running along cross his left cheek that seemed reddened by the exertion of battle or the thrill of the night's raid.

He had been one, who constantly defied orders, seeking glory instead of going along with the tactics in order to win the invaluable land in Ashenvale. Behind him, she could tell, was his band of cronies that had followed and defended every move he had made. Good fighters all, just ignorant or blatantly out of command when it came to taking orders.

At first Sarriah's heart leapt into her throat, could it be some sort of rescue, was the Alliance coming to save one of their own? But then, the human had never been one to care about anything but himself. Rumor around the barracks had told he and his gang would run off angrily after they had been forced to retreat, but Sarriah had never guessed in all her naivety this is what they left to do; to prey upon those who couldn't defend themselves against such well armed foes, in order to take out their frustrations of their own making.

The human looked around the room with bulging blue blood shot eyes until coming to see Sa'jan towering nearby. His eyes widened and he faltered backwards a step in surprise; his wicked smile disappearing as quick as it had come. He obviously hadn't expected to be set upon by a real challenge, only a farmer and his family, nothing any 'real' warrior couldn't tackle. By the time any foe strong enough to challenge them had arrived, they should have been long gone.

Sa'jan never took his eyes off the warrior who was staring fiercely at him and dropped Sarriah like a forgotten trinket to the hard packed dirt. He was half naked, but Sarriah could see the fury building up with-in Sa'jan like the beginnings of a horrendous gale. She knew from witnessing, armor hardly mattered when he got into that wild berserker state that seemed to make him lose all control and reason.

The human grinned wickedly again as if some inner voice had been bolstering him up; his face dancing wildly in the flickering torchlight, he was fully armored while the troll only had a pair of coarse gray linen pants on. He made a rude gesture to the troll and began to charge swinging his blade expertly. Sa'jan roared in fury and ran as well to face the human who had intruded upon the home.

Sarriah watched as a silent spectator as Sa'jan bent in a tackling like postures as he bulled forward literally slamming his whole body into the human with a thunderous blow. She saw him flinch only mildly as the human's sword dug a deep gash into his bare shoulder sending blood spurting down his back, but it was a small price to pay being that the human lost his footing at such a bull headed charge from the troll making him fly across the room. Sa'jan was after the scrambling human at once like a rabid wolf on the trail of his prey. His large three fingered hand grappled the human for the sword, looking more like a wrestling match as they were locked together attempting to throw the other.

The priestess might have been caught in a frenzied decisions on who to aid, but Sarriah had more urgent matters at hand. The screaming was still echoing through out the house. Children screams that pierced the air like war horns blaring in the priestess' mind. Scrambling up from the dirt floor, the elf hurried through the black hallway to the small room of the children. Flinging the heavy door open she saw both the young orcs were huddled in a corner trembling in terror, their father lying on his stomach, still clutching a well kept sword, unmoving in a dark crimson pool of blood. In-between father and children was a another human, tall and lanky like a weed grown through the cracks of cobblestone, garbed in black leather that mingled with the night so well Sarriah wasn't really sure where the shadows began and the body of the rogue ended. Two daggers hung loosely in his hands their steels illuminated by a bright emerald colored poison that dripped in little puddles unto the ground by his feet.

"Stop!" Sarriah yelled out, aghast as she realized immediately what was happening, could it be the righteous Alliance was going to kill children?

The human went rigid and turned sharply to her as if hearing a ghost, his hazel eyes searched her, desire and shock mingled in a brief glance. Even though most of his face was covered, Sarriah could tell he was flashing her a lustful smirk. "Sarriah, I thought you died in the Gulch." The rogue admitted casually. "I saw you running for your life through the forest while a huge panther was nipping at your heels. We can talk after I finish here."

"Leave them alone." She warned firmly, her tone cool and dangerous. Her lilac eyes narrowed angrily as she stood as stalwart as any warrior could while facing a silent killer who had no qualms about taking innocent lives.

The rogue gave her another quick overview, before uttering a wicked chuckle; he knew she wasn't armed, and she was a healer, what threat could she possibly pose to him? Shrugging his thin shoulders he turned back to the children brandishing his twin daggers with purposeful malice. He twirled them expertly in his hand like flashes of burnished fire blurring through the air as thought they fed of the children's terror.

The children clung to one another screaming hoarsely, their eyes screwed shut as they waited for the daggers to pierce their skin and steal their young lives. Sarriah's strong voice cut through the screams with one powerful word. The children opened their eyes in shock just quick enough to see something like a golden hammer materialize from the air right atop the rogue, hovering for a split second, then come crashing down with the weight of a two ton boulder. The rogue uttered a small pitiful confused groan as the Smite barreled down from above like the hand of Elune itself coming to decimate the evil. The powerful blow illuminated the room like a streak of lightening before hammering into his back like an ogre fist making him lurch forward in agonizing pain. There was a sickening crunch-snap sound of his spine spitting in two like a branch broken over the knee and he crumpled to the ground a still broken shell.

Both children turned the priestess in wonder and awe, but Sarriah was already kneeling beside their limp father who was now a sickly pale teal from loss of blood. Warm blood soaked the fringes of her robe as she quickly began inspecting the orcs wound, hoping, praying for any chance that he still lived. Life was hard in the Barrens; the children did not need to lose their father along with such struggles they fought from day to day.

She found the wound immediately on the orcs side, bright green poison still flecking the edges of the wound the rogue had dealt. Even with out a thorough scan she could tell, the rogue had ruptured something and the orc was bleeding internally as well as outwardly. He would die soon, if she didn't mend up the ruptured area.

The children were looking at her in a tenuous quiet that spoke louder than the screams that still seemed to echoed through the room. They were depending on her. Letting a slow calming breath pass her lips, Sarriah forced herself to stop trembling and focus on the task at hand in a calm peaceful manner.

Meditating only on Elune's gift and the body lying before her, the priestess placed her blood covered hands on the gushing wound, and began to sing her healing spells. The words were like a lullaby drifting smoothly through the air, brining calming and peace. She could feel the warmth of her spells pulsing through her hand then emanating to the orc like a radiant light.

As the healing increased, so did the rise of her voice, till it seemed she was singing to the top of her lungs, she felt her throat dry and her tongue begin clinging to the roof of her mouth, sweat driblets appearing on her forehead to trickle down the side of her face as the spells took their toll on her magic. She nearly toppled over as she felt the wound slowly closing, green flesh regenerating and stitching back together smoothly and without much difficulty. In her mind she could picture the punctured organ inside healing back to its rightful function by the spells she sang. Her voice dribbled off to a halt, as she sucked in huge amount of air, gasping for breath. The wound had sealed nicely to a thick ugly gash but his skin was still a pale green. There was a tense moment in the air as priestess and children watched the unmoving orc.

The girl, Grasha inched forward to stand beside the kneeling Sarriah, her shaking hands were clasped over her chest, her lower lips trembling as she fought bravely not to cry though tears still glimmered in her maple eyes. "I-is h-he…" She whimpered quietly, trying forcing the question out when Gronok slowly opened a bleary eye weakly. He breathed in ragged gasps and offer his children a weak but steady smile.

Sarriah grunted as the air was taken out of her by the two children tackling her simultaneously. Their small arms squeezed her in miniature vices grips as they hugged her, and sobbed in joy. "You did it, miss Sarriah!" They squealed happily burying their faces in her bloodied robe.

Sarriah was glad that the darkness in the room hid her embarrassed blush as she fought to get up from the sticky blood coated floor. Clearing her dry throat she nodded officiously at the two trying to be commanding and stern as she had seen Sa'jan be many times. "No time for that, your father's still in bad shape, we can't be jumping around just yet."

The children's faces fell to masks of worry and shame again at their outbursts, making Sarriah's heart melt again to compassion instead of strictness. Her voice softened as she placed her hands on the children's backs ferrying out of the gory room that was drenched in blood and poison. She looked down to them both tenderly, in a reassuring manner. "But he is alive, and if Elune wills will be strong again."

As they exited the room a stronger scent of blood lingered through the dry air as if blood had mingled with the wind to carry it directly to the priestess. Sarriah's eyes widened as she cursed quietly under her breath; she had completely forgotten about Sa'jan!

"Stay here." She ordered the children, her tone monotone and numb, almost trance like.

For some reason, her heart raced at the eerie silence of the home. Where was Sa'jan? As she walked tenuously trough the hall she could only imagine seeing the human towering over his crumpled body, blood oozing from a severed head or a sword thrust through the belly ending his life slowly painful as his ropey guts spilled out unto the floor. Even now she could picture him weakly clutching his open belly vainly trying to keep his intestines inside his body, screaming in agony at her wondering they she had not healed him.

What made the priestess confused was why did she care? He had captured her, made her a slave, and chose to drag her around the wilds of Azeroth. Still the thought of seeing him lying there as his lifeblood ebbed away into the dirt with every shallow breath set her heart racing madly in fear.

By now she was racing through what seemed like a never ending hall, until practically bursting into the main room a small healing spell on the tip of her tongue to speak over Sa'jan. The troll was standing in the doorway of the home like a nightmare conjured from the nether come to life. Like the banked embers of the fire, she could see his rage slowly dissipating like smoke upon the wind. His tattooed chest bellowed as he breathed heavily, blood and sweat drenched over his body like he had bathed in the crimson life of his foe, his arms hanging limping by his side.

His left hand was tangled in the oily black tresses of a the severed head of the human, the eyes rolled back to milky white orbs, the mouth twisted into the last horrendous scream, forever frozen now upon his pale lips. There were still purplish black bruise marks around the sides of the human's face where it was clearly evident the troll had used nothing but his bare hands to wrench the head from the body.

Sarriah stared at him in appall, her mouth moving slightly moving but no words uttered at her fear.

"I killed da rest a dem dat was burnin da stables and trying at scare da pigs." Sa'jan stated normally. Looking down at his hand he saw the head still held in his three fingered grip, blood slowly dripping from the neck. Carelessly he tossed the skull nonchalantly outside before wiping his blood drenched hands on his stained breeches. "How be da orcs, are dey okay?" Sa'jan asked as he took a step forward. Sarriah saw him flinch as he came down on his left foot, a slow hiss like a serpents warning seeping out of his clenched teeth.

Shaking her head to try and banish the barbaric scene she had just witnessed, she raced to Sa'jan to help him to a rough hewn wooden bench. "Yes, by Elunes grace the children are safe, though the father was badly injured; I believe he will be restored to full health soon." She replied before throwing his lanky arm around her shoulder.

The priestess could feel the warrior trying not to crumple though she, even with only some of his weight on her, she felt as if she was dragging a ton of brick along her shoulder. Inch by inch they moved until the troll managed to sit on the bench, winching he leaned against the wall, throwing his leg up on the bench to check the damage. A deep cut had sliced through his calf the wound seeping blood that ran down the bench and onto the floor.

Sarriah just stared amazed for a moment that the gargantuan troll had managed to get to the door with such a wound without crawling through the dirt.

"Hand meh mah knapsack" He growled through the pain, both eyes were just and his teeth clenched.

Nodding, Sarriah sprinted dutifully to the corner bringing out the patched faded brown dusty pack. Handing it to him warily, she watched him rummage through hastily before bringing out a corked vial of ruby colored liquid. Biting off the cork, he spat it out, before guzzling the mixture down in one swallow. With a large burp he slammed the empty vial on the table, and sighed in relief as the thick creamy liquid flowed through him. Along with his races regenerative abilities and the strong potion, Sarriah watched with more than a little impression as the wound began to seal and mend.

"So what happened to da enemy dat was attackin Gronok?" Sa'jan asked curiously as he scanned the room with his bright emerald eyes.

"I killed…" Sarriah's words got caught midway in her throat as she realized the full weight of her careless reply. She had killed someone. Never in her hundreds of years had she taken a life of another person. She seemed frozen in shock as the truth hit her; at the moment she hadn't had the time to dwell upon another recourse but had acted on instinct to protect the children.

Sa'jan saw her haunted look, the numb stare at nothingness, the first response for those who had made their first kill. They were slowing coming to realize they had ended a living breathing being. The troll had not had the same reaction to his first or any of his kills but had seen many young ones who had. Wisely he refrained a word about the matter letting the shock ripple through her.

"Dere be anyting I can do ta help Gronok?" Sa'jan asked calmly.

His voice broke through Sarriah reverie like a battering-ram brining her out of her spinning contemplations. She blinked once at Sa'jan as if she didn't recognize him then nodded her voice hollow. "Y-yes, he's lying on the floor, I think. Try and help him up."

With a grunt Sa'jan slid off the bench tentatively testing his leg, when he found it ginger to stand on but walk able he limped off to the back leaving Sarriah alone with her thoughts.

"Killed." She whispered aloud though she was talking to herself, her brow furrowed quizzically. "How could I have done this?" They were Alliance; they were supposed to be her allies, bound to the tenants of courage and honor not butchery. Was she a hypocrite now; a healer devoted to life who killed?

"Miss Sarriah?" The timid voice of Grasha sputtered quietly.

Sarriah looked down to see the small child staring up at her with sheer worship. She tried managing a smile, but could conjure a slight tip of her lips. "Yes?"

"You look sad." The girl pointed out. "Are you sad you didn't get to beat up the mean pink skin more before you killed him?"

If only that were the case! Sarriah could have laughed at the child's naivety but, the question seemed to settle her roiling emotions. "Not quiet." Sarriah admitted a small chuckle still escaping the tremor in her voice.

"Well I hope you feel better." The girl grinned, patting Sarriah's hand gently. "If it wasn't for you, papa, Ub, and I would have died!" With that the orc girl tottered away eagerly to look at the carnage outside that Sa'jan had no doubt created in the full flight of his fury.

Sarriah watched the girl run out into the midnight plains, realizing she was right; three would have died instead of one, innocence would have been lost a family destroyed and forgotten leaving only a grieving mother to find her household lying in little mounds all in a row beside the hut. She understood now. Tilting her head up to the red thatched ceiling the priestess smiled a single glimmering tear fell down the side of her cheek. Elune could answer a question in the most puzzling fashion. "Thank you for helping me understands, Elune."

With a refreshing sigh she raised, straightening her blood drenched robe and let to help Sa'jan. She found him in the children's room, the fathers body vanished leaving only the glossy crimson stain where he had laid. The body of the wiry human still lay at an awkward angle the blood seeping from under the corpse. Even though the site made a cold shiver race down her spine, she felt at peace, knowing that the death had been to save innocence.

"I put ole Gronok in his bedroom, da tough old orc was already trying at move around but I doubt he be ready ta be up and at 'em any time soon." Sa'jan explained as Sarriah slipped into the room. The warrior squatted beside the dead human, his hand rubbing his beardless chin as if inspecting the corpse intensely, he grinned proudly at Sarriah, making a beckoning gesture toward him. "Now c'mere dare be somting dat gotta be don now."

Wordlessly, but arching a slender eyebrow in curiosity the priestess obeyed, kneeling beside the corpse as well. Humming pleasantly to himself the troll scooped up a handful of blood cupping it in his palm. Digging into a small bag by his side he sprinkled a coarse blue power over it until the blood transformed into a deep plum hue. Dipping a finger into the strange mixture the warrior turned to Sarriah, his expression proud. "Now hole still, elfie." He ordered mildly.

Sarriah backed away quickly, her eyes wide with alarm. "What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"It be part ah troll tradition, when ya make ya first kill den ya get da privilege of ya first war mark at show ya was victorious." He explained calmly while mixing the paint like gunk in his hand.

"But I'm not a troll." Sarriah argued, stating the obvious firmly, as if in some way could dissuade Sa'jan from marking her with the permanent war paint. But trying to stop Sa'jan when he had decided on something was like telling the sun not to rise in the east or the wind not to blow.

The warrior chuckled, but inched closer to her nonetheless. "It is a honah; very few outside the trolls are allowed this right. Ya showed the bravery of any warrior or troll today, be proud." With a long suffering sigh the troll flashed an 'I'm doing this whether you like it or not' look telling Sarriah it was no use fighting it.

With a deep breath Sarriah nodded more to herself than to him, decided to grin and bear it no matter how barbaric she thought it was. Closing her eyes tightly she felt the tip of his finger dab the warm concoction of ground herbs and blood on her right cheek and slowly trail his finger across the bridge of her nose to stop at the other cheek on the exact same place. The blood had a heavy sickly sweet odor as Sa'jan made the ancient tribal marks on her face, she could feel his finger tracing the swirling circular patterns and streaks that made Goosebumps rise on her lilac colored flesh; or was it just the feel of Sa'jan's hands on her body that made her shiver?

"There." He finished, his tone satisfactory as he quickly wiped away the remnants of the mixture from his hand to keep it from drying on his palm. "Any troll would tink ya was long part of da tribe."

Sarriah could already feel the strange powder blood mixture drying upon her skin rapidly and sinking into her flesh permanently. If she ever got freed, she'd sure have a lot to explain back at the ivory temple of Elune.

Yawning the large troll rose, only flinching mildly as he stood on his left leg. His arms stretched out to their limits, the joints popping in satisfaction as the nights events were slowly catching up to his exhausted body. Grabbing the corpse of the human by its leather boots the troll grunted tugging the body out of the house before going into the main room and settle down for a long sleep. As he pulled the body, that created a bright ruby trial of blood, the troll smiled, facing Sarriah. He gave her a rare nod of satisfaction. "Ya did good, tonight, I don no what I do wit out ya." He revealed before lugging the corpse out the room.

Sarriah couldn't help but grin and for the third time that night, she blushed.


End file.
